


Falling Down

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels are Dicks, Canon Related, Dean Winchester is Afraid of Flying, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kiss, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean were on a secret mission in heaven, but have to flee as they get caught. Castiel finds a way through which they are able to flee, but they have to fly down to earth. Cas tries to calm Dean during the flight.





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> And another of my old works. This was originally inspired by a fanart

“Dammit! Why did I say yes to that bloody mission?” Dean cursed as he hid behind the next corner with Cas. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. You wanted to go on that bloody mission” the angel answered. Dean looked down the floor and nodded. They ran down the floor and got into a room, immediately hiding behind a pile of boxes. Further and further they moved back in the room, which was some sort of junk room.

“Castiel! We know that you’re here!” an angel shouted. The two angels who were following them had entered the room. Dean and Cas exchanged looks. Cas looked around, searching for something to get them out of here. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something blue on the ground. Something magical. He tapped Dean, showing him what he had found.

“Cas?” the hunter asked confused. “What is that?” “That’s one of the windows through which an angel can look down on earth, if they want to watch something on earth more clearly” Castiel explained. He didn’t say how much time he’d spent in front of those just to watch Dean. Dean nodded. “And how does that help us?” “If that window is here, it’s probably broken. So we can go through and fly back to earth” “You mean… fall” “Actually… yes, a bit” Dean looked frightened and started humming something. Was it Led Zeppelin? “Are you alright?” Cas asked worried. The hunter nodded. “Ye-Yeah. I’m just afraid of flying” he confessed. Cas lay his arm around him. “It’ll be okay. I’m gonna hold you, nothing will happen to you” the angel promised.

“Castie-e-el!” another angel shouted. They were closer now. “It’s our only chance” Dean nodded. He understood. Cas crawled closer to the window, and put the boxes away. There were scratches all over the window. Obviously why it wasn’t used anymore. “We have to break it” “Yes” Dean agreed. He got his gun out and hit it a few times against the magical window. Until it broke. Icy wind came out through the leak in the window. The angels, of course, heard the glass shatter and ran towards them now.

Dean froze, as he looked through the window. They were high. Really high. “Dean, we have to hurry up!” Cas shouted against the sound of the wind. Slowly, Dean rose his eyes to his angel. They were wide with fear. Cas came closer. “It’s our only chance” he murmured. Then he grabbed the hunter’s shoulders and leaned forward. And they fell.

Dean screamed. Castiel hold the hunter close, like he promised. But he wouldn’t calm down. “Dean!” he tried to talk to him. But it was too loud, with Dean screaming and the wind blowing, that Dean didn’t hear him. “Dean! Relax!” he tried another time. Dean continued screaming. Cas was helpless.

  
He hold the hunter tighter, if that was possible, and leaned down to kiss him. The angel didn’t know any other way to relax the hunter. And it worked. At first, Dean struggled, but then he relaxed and kissed back. Castiel smiled into the kiss. This made him ridiculously happy. Actually, not that ridiculously. Cas had wanted to do this for quite a while.

Dean intensified the kiss. Was it, because he wanted to do this, or because it distracted him from the fact that they were falling. Either way, Cas enjoyed it. And then, he felt his wings become visible. Surprised, he broke the kiss for a moment. But Dean pulled him back into another kiss and Cas stretched out his now visible wings to slow down their fall.

About a minute before they landed, Cas broke the kiss to concentrate on the landing. Dean complained and began to shiver as he realized he was still in the air. Cas landed them safely, and Dean collapsed on the ground, hugging it. He was happy to be back on earth again.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked. Dean shakily sat up. “Are you okay?” Cas asked another time. Dean slowly looked up at the angel. “Dean?” the angel was worried. “Oh, shut up!” Dean suddenly said and pulled the angel down so that Cas landed on top of Dean. The hunter reunited their lips as they lay on the ground.


End file.
